deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:The Irish VS Writer/Luke Skywalker vs Rey
Description I'll do it whenever I can (I lost my motivation and I'll start Goku vs Saitama)! Original Trilogy vs Sequal Trilogy! Born into sandy planets in hope of leaving and exploring the galaxy, these two Jedi's battle to the very end, Will Luke win this duel or will Rey force a win! (Luke will be given feats all the way up until Return of the Jedi to make this battle fair) Intro Irish: You know? Living on a sandy planet filled with slavers would not be the best place to raise a child, Imagine every single day instead of playing and all that you have to wonder about burning yourself. Sean: Especially since for some reason, Sun Cream isn't really a thing in this society. Irish: Yeah it's strange that in a universe where ships can blast through the Galaxy at the speed of light and in a universe where guns fire lasers, it's strange that they still hadn't come up with the idea to just create sun cream but whatever, living in this world it's pretty fair to say that you would want to leave and do something. Sean: And the sad thing is you probably wouldn't be able to do much in the universe, except if you were these two that genuinely revived the Jedi Order! Irish: Luke Skywalker - The New Hope and son of Anakin Skywalker! Sean: And Rey uh just Rey - The Last Jedi and enemy of the First Order! Irish: We can discuss their similarities for genuinely hours but because everyone on the Internet has already done that we will instead discuss the rules of this battle, for example, there will be no feats from Legends for Luke Skywalker, in fact, he will only get feats all the way until Return of the Jedi. Sean: And Rey will only get movie feats from Force Awakens and the hated Last Jedi! Anyway, He's The Irish VS Writer and I'm Sean and we are here to analyse these two Force Prodigies to find out who would... Irish: A DEATH BATTLE! Luke Irish: The Skywalker Bloodline. Certainly, a powerful family that are naturally more talented in the mystical ability known as the Force than normal Force User. Sean: Which started off with Anakin Skywalker who was so powerful and talented in the force that he was labelled as 'The Chosen One' and he grew up to be a popular and powerful Jedi that fell in love with a Senator by the name of Natalie Portman...I mean Padme Amadala. Irish: Anakin loved this woman with all of his heart to a point where he risked being kicked out of the Jedi Order which was ultimately his greatest weakness... Sean: He was manipulated by the Dark Lord of the Sith Emperor Sheeve Palpatine to be a pawn and be used for his own uses, which included murdering most of the Jedi Order even the poor Younglings! Irish: Anyway, Anakin's master, Obi-Wan Kenobi decided he didn't like this for some godforsaken reason as he battled against his apprentice and even dismembered him. Afterwards, Padme gave birth to two babies that had the potential of being stronger than Anakin himself their names were Luke and Leia. Sean: Both were sent to different worlds, Leia was sent to Alderaan and Luke was sent to the sandy planet of Tatooine to be raised by Owen and Beru Lars, under the watchful protection of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Irish: After years of tending to the family's moisture farm. Luke grew bored of this life and wanted to join the Rebel Alliance in the hope of just one thrill in his lifetime. And one day when a little droid showed a hologram of an attractive woman that (IS HIS SISTER) calling for help, he just had to go for it. Sean: Sadly, while it cost him his Uncle and Aunt and Old Ben, Luke didn't give and managed to not only blow up the Death Star and also he gained many new abilities and feats along the way. Irish: Before we continue this analysis we will discuss Luke's most popular weapon, His custom Lightsaber. The Emerald blade that spans just about 4 Feet it is truly a deadly weapon that has become downright famous across fiction. This weapon was modelled on his father's old Lightsaber which we will mention later on and in my opinion gains its emerald colour from Yoda's kyber crystal. Sean: Which makes sense since Yoda has that same colour, anyway, This weapon is quite an amazing force of nature, able to slash through people, droids, doors and even Darth Vader's hand after one good swing so yeah this thing can deffo cause some damage. Irish: Well it makes it better is that he is very talented at Lightsaber combat, as you see he has battled in Form 3 Soresu: which focuses on defence instead of offence. Oh yeah, there is more than one form of Lightsaber that is more complicated than just swinging it and hoping for something to die. Sean: huh...didn't know that, but I guess he does also know how to battle in Form 4 Ataru: If he is pissed off which is the exact opposite of this other form by focusing on quick and powerful strikes in all different directions. Irish: Luke generally also is quick enough to deflect blaster fire should mean he can react to projectiles coming at him at the speed of light. Also, he is also a very talented pilot, being able to evade trees without at insane speeds and he even killed many Stormtroopers just by running into them, not before dodging all of these blaster bolt shots just because why not it's Star Wars! Sean: Anyway, enough of how good Luke is at "Lightsabering" Luke is most known for how good he is at the Force like he was trained by Yoda for feck sakes! Irish: Very true. Luke was taught well, very well by Yoda. Since he can do multiple amazing feats with these abilities, Which include his Telekinesis which at the start wasn't all that impressive but after a while he was able to do some great stuff like how he was able to lift boulders, people and even his X-Wing ship from out of the water. Sean: Because this isn't Legends Luke we won't be mentioning the most impressive feat of him lifting a really feckin' big boulder (but don't worry we will use him later on) so sadly we can't really elaborate just how impressive this ability is, so yeah it is kinda sucky I know but you know what I can do? Well, he can jump higher than he naturally can and he can send a shockwave so strong that it sends people flying. Irish: But don't get the idea that you can just hide from Luke because this guy can feel another beings feelings, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, impending danger and the presence of the dark side. Sean: The apple didn't fall that far from the tree which is evident since Luke can do his fathers favourite technique "The Force Choke" this move is basically where he uses the force to close in on his opponent's oesophagus causing them to lose all of their breath, this is a good technique if his opponents are just rushing him and Luke just wants to stop him from attacking immediately. Irish: Or he could just do the more lethal way of doing it and just choke his opponent to death, It's also really damn good for interrogation.'' ''And with all of these great powers and his weapon he has done some very impressive feats such as how he can hold rocks with his telekinesis and he even overpowered Vader. Sean: Hey! You can fool these guys, hell you can fool me on numerous things but you can never fool me on Star Wars. That feat is easily not impressive as it seems, while yes Vader is very feckin' strong but during the start of the fight between Luke and him. Vader was toying with Luke the whole time and the only time when Luke was winning was because Luke caught Vader off guard! '''And Luke's smashing attacks were very hard for Vader to block and he didn't hit back because he didn't want to hurt Luke. So yeah that feat is bullshit! ''Irish: um. yeah...I guess I was wrong.'' Sean: Yeah you are. Well since I'm right, I think I should be talking about these feats like how he deflected blaster fire from a scout trooper on a Speeder Bike at maximum speed which means he deflected a shot from lasers that was fired from a bike that can go at 500 km per hour! ''Irish: Which makes sense since Luke can dodge strikes from Darth Vader without too much pressure, Also he survived being hit by Palpatine's Force Lightning, something that can leave bodies as charred husks.'' Sean: He was pretty damn hurt by this. But anyway, Luke may have some impressive feats and abilities but he is definitely not perfect. He is still human and can be killed by a shot to the head or a slice in the throat. Despite his senses, he can still be caught off guard which tangles the two weaknesses together and Luke can kinda lose his temper and swing widely like what happened in his second fight against Vader. ''Irish: But still even with all these flaws, Luke is truly his father's son, he has all of his talents and strengths but what made him better was his calm attitude and it is obvious that he would be the perfect candidate for the future of the Jedi Order!'' Sean: Well until the next trilogy but we'll talk about that later... Luke throws his Lightsaber away as he walked towards the emperor. Luke: I am a Jedi...like my father before! Rey Sean: Hey so you know the way that Luke has a very solid origin story that we know everything about without a question, well...Rey doesn't have this same privilege. ''Irish: Yeah...she was affected by the 'Mystery Box' syndrome as I call it. So to start off we know that Rey was born (obviously) but we don't know who was her parents whether they be Han and Leia, Luke and some random woman or my personal favourite Jar Jar Binks and Padme!'' Sean: YOU MUST SEE THE TRUTH AUDIENCE! You all must know the truth. ''Irish: Anyway, enough of our (Amazingly Accurate) fan theories, She was left on a planet called Jakku, a sandy planet that was quite boring and...Rey wanted to venture into the Galaxy, so yeah like everyone on the internet has said before it is a little similar.'' Sean: Actually before we continue - I think I should say that I and Irish really liked the Force Awakens and The Last Jedi was...okay like it wasn't that bad, so even with all the jokes we make it does not reflect what we feel about the Force Awakens or The Last Jedi, they are just that jokes. anyway, you can go ahead Irish, I'm done with my little disclaimer. ''Irish: Glad you mentioned that Rey was bored on this planet and wanted to go on an adventure like many protagonists and one day when a Stormtrooper named "Finn" had crashed onto the planet with a rebel fighter named Po who had supposedly died.'' Sean: So yeah she joined him obviously and they ventured into the universe and battled against the First Order, hell she even got trained by Lu...wait? This not only sounds like Luke's analysis but also the fact that she was trained by the person that she is fighting? Wouldn't that be a bit of an oxymoron? ''Irish: Usually. But since we are using Luke from the past it makes more sense'.'' Sean: Ah okay that makes sense so yeah let's get in on this girl who surprisingly has a lot of abilities for somebody who was only in two movies. ''Irish: Well before we get to that. Rey actually has something different to Luke...she has more weapons. First of all, She has her trusty quarterstaff which she built using pieces of wreckages in the battle of Jakku, which she used for scavenging but also the way you think it would, you know the Donatello way of doing things, Bashing people over the head with it or keeping opponents at a distance.'' Sean: Which came in handy after he gained his Lightsaber, Anyway, She used this weapon for most of her life for defensive reasons until she was gifted an NN-14 blaster pistol from Han Solo...you know the guy who was stabbed at the end of the movie. OH SHITE SPOILERS! ''Irish: Why is that the only thing people would know him for? Like he was one of the main characters in the original trilogy. Anyway, This blaster does what you would think it would, fire lasers out like bullets which we mentioned can fire at the speed of light - But one of it's most famous functions was the fact that it could lock the pistol's mechanism and it can suppress the sound of shots.'' Sean: While yeah these weapons are cool and all but...the best weapon is by far her Aqua Lightsaber which she attained in Maz Kanata's bar, But before it got there it was owned by the original Chosen One Anakin Skywalker until he lost the High Ground. ''Irish: Well that was one of saying it anyway, Like Luke's Lightsaber this one can cut through almost everything like it is toilet paper but what made it different was how Rey used it. You see unlike Luke, Rey focuses on powerful and fast strikes with forwarding stabs like Emperor Palpatine, Hell, her fighting style is very damn similar to Anakin Skywalker's himself.'' Sean: Well from what I know of, Rey's combat style is probably like Form IV: Hell she even defeated Kylo Ren in combat like he was just some punk. ''Irish: Well actually this feat like Luke's "Vader" feat because Kylo wasn't at his full strength during this battle because in fact, After he killed his father Han Solo, Chewbacca shot Kylo right through his side and also he was tired after fighting against Finn...this was all before he fought Rey.'' Sean: Hot Damn! Not only does that make that feat a ''lot less impressive and "Mary Sue-Ness" but it also makes Ben Swolo just that bit more impressive... '''''Irish: Yeah it really does, anyway, Rey also can use the Force pretty damn well since even with not that much training she was able to hold up a large number of boulders without too much effort but more impressively she stalemated Kylo Ren in a "Force Tug o' War" which is evident since after a few seconds of this struggle it causes the Lightsaber to break in half. Sean: Rey can also control the minds of other sentient beings with the Mind Trick, however, it does not work on individuals with a strong will. Now to get her more Mary Sue Points it took her three tries to master it. Irish: She can sift through the thoughts of a sentient being with the Mind Probe. She was able to resist Kylo Ren's attempt to probe her mind for the map to Luke Skywalker's location and even turned his attack back on him to discover his own fears of inadequacy in the shadow of Darth Vader. Sean: Rey uses Force sense, to sense another sentient being's emotions, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, or impending danger and the presence of the dark side. She learned this when Ren attempted to use it against her and if she needs to renew her stamina, morale and overall battle prowess she uses Battle Meditation. Irish: Sadly even though she may be powerful and all she is still not perfect since she is not fully trained or familiar with the force and Lightsabers and all that jazz. Sean: But even with all these flaws and all the criticism she has received, Rey is truly going to be a great Jedi with only a few more years of training and she would deffo be able to rival the strength and skills of the many great Jedi like Anakin Skywalker! Rey: You will remove these restraints and leave this cell with the door open. Intermission Irish: Alright the Force has beckoned us to find an answer to this question and by god, we will do just that! Sean: The combatants are set and we've run the data through all possibilities so we won't get the wrong answer (I hope at least don't hurt me, hurt him) Irish: It's time for a Death Battle! Predictions SuperSayain2Link: "Luke should absolutely take it. Superior experience, Force aptitude, lightsaber skill, etc. Even with her ''boulder lifting, uh.. “feat”, Luke has more pragmatic uses of the Force in battle and is a lot more adaptive to different sorts of matches, evident by his fights with Vader where he could adapt from using Ataru to Vader’s own prominent style of Djem-So." ''Sharaku Jr: "Hmm Interesting. May be leaning towards Luke, thanks to him being more experienced" ''This a long one...thanks Peep :) ''Peep4Life: ''"Luke has a significant experience advantage; he was a big player in the Galactic Civil War, helping to win many a battle. He also has gone up against much more skilled opponents than Rey - or anyone Rey has come up against. He managed to tag Vader in Episode V despite being nowhere near as trained as he needed to be. And even has more initiative than Rey. He immediately attempted to, though was unsuccessful at, block Sidious' Lightning by basically trying to wing Tutaminis (a technique he probably knew nothing of). Rey is skilled, sure, and according to Yoda had nothing to learn from the Jedi texts though that line doesn't really qualify Rey. Yoda also did say "We are what they (Rey) grow beyond." So while that might mean Rey will ''eventually ''surpass Luke, it's yet to happen. Saying Rey should win because Yoda said so is not really fair as there is no evidence to suggest she is better than Luke. They are probably equal in terms of physicality, though Rey is a talented scavenger and battler, whereas Luke was overpowered by a Tusken Raider (in episode IV mind, and when he was caught off guard.) I dunno if Rey has lifting strength as an advantage or not, but it doesn't matter anyway as this will surely not come down to a lifting contest. As these two are mostly duelists as opposed to force wielders, this likely comes down to blows and the winner will be decided by the way of the blade. Luke managed to outfence Vader and hung with him on a few occasions in comics as well. Rey did beat Kylo and several of the guards, but they are not the same skill or style as Vader. All in all, Luke probably holds the edge in terms of skill and application. I give him a very comfortable edge going into this one." ''Schwxnz: ''"Rey should be physically on par with Luke, but he far exceeds her in nearly every other category. I'd say he takes it handily." ''CowHeadGod: ''"Luke takes it due to the fact he's much more experience then Rey at using both the lightsaber and force. Plus, Luke uses the force more in combat then Rey who mainly only uses the weapon she has on her. Luke definitely has more "Force abilities" then Rey like creating a forcefield, redirect energy blasts and using the force speed. So, in the end, I think Luke would take this one but who knows, Rey might become Star Wars god in Episode 9." ''Fireballsyum: "Luke's arsenal gives him the win, but given Rey's more aggressive battle style and experience with multiple types of blades, it's not easy." Battle '(Cue: Battle of Hoth) '(Location: Unknown Snow Planet) The cold breeze blew through the snowy planet picking up small particles of white into the bright blue skies like sand. Suddenly a large shuttle landed onto the paperwhite ground causing the surrounding snow to blow right off like a hurricane. As soon as the ship's engine became quiet, indicating that the ship had finally become calm after it's trip across the galaxy. Suddenly, a black boot made contact against the floor creating a crunching sound as he stood up straight to look across the landscape. This man's appearance was something quite special, adorned in a black suit that covered his entire body including his left hand which was covered by a pitch-black glove that covered his cybernetic hand, which replaced the limb that was cut off of him all those years ago. His dark blonde hair blew in the opposite direction, which blew past his sky blue eyes. This man was known across the galaxy as the hero that had destroyed the Death Star and defeated Darth Sidious and Darth Vader: Luke Skywalker, The son of the great Anakin Skywalker. The reason why Luke was here was quite strange, in fact, he didn't exactly know. You see, Luke had felt that the Force had called him to this planet for what felt like a challenge by the Force. Luke knew that the Force was a strange thing that just needed to be trusted, so he just had to follow this trail. The Skywalker looked around his surroundings for anything, a sign... Until he felt it... A large pulse in the force just a few miles north from Luke's current destination, The closer he came to the source of this great power the more he noticed the black cloud of the Dark Side, it stuck out in this being like a sore thumb. It wasn't long before Luke overlooked a hill where he could see a large factory - Composed of metals that look like gold that overlooked a snowy cliff but what caught his attention the most a young woman that was walking the front entrance of the factory. Her hair was let down to her shoulders, which made her distinctive face that bit more recognisable. She was garbed in a grey uniform with white bands that wrapped all the way up her arms along with a brown band that were on both of her wrists. On her side was the same weapon that Luke had on his side, a metallic cylinder that housed a blade of light. This woman may still be new to battle but she already made a name for herself in the galaxy at large, Rey 'the mysterious force user and worst enemy of the First Order. But within the few seconds of looking, Rey soon felt Luke's presence as she looked at her adversary. Luke leapt down from the mountain top and without receiving any damage he landed right in front of Rey. The two Jedi stared at each other, they may not have known each other but all they knew was that the force had beckoned them to each other for battle and they had to heed the force's call. '(Cue: Battle of the Heroes)''' Without saying any words, Rey activated her Lightsaber causing her blue blade of light to emerge from the metal handle within a few seconds. As soon as the blue light finally took shape, Luke did the same as he then activated his own causing an emerald blade to emerge from the handle before he then took a stance - both of them clutching the handle with both of their hands. The two glared at each other, Their eyes locking like enemies of hundreds of years. ''Fight!'' Rey was the first to close the distance, Charging towards Luke at top speeds preparing for an overhead swing to slash Luke's head off his shoulders. Although she may have been quick - Luke was able to react to the powerful strike with his own blade of light. As the two lightsabers clashed, crackles of green and blue lightning crashed against the surroundings nearly burning streaks of orange into the snow. Using every bit of his strength, Luke pushed Rey right off of him causing her to skid across the ground. While Rey may have been stunned for that short second, She was able to recover just as quickly and with the speed of lightning, she struck the son of Anakin's side. Luke was quick to react as he brought the blade to his side allowing it to block another strike. Rey persisted with a leaping stab towards Luke's face who thankfully was able to just about sidestep the brutal attack. "The Dark Side of the Force is strong within you, Youngling!" Luke said in a calm voice as he took a few steps back and took back up his stance, ready for another strike. Rey growled as he then leapt back at Skywalker. "I harness only a small portion of the Dark Side!" Rey growled as she then took another strike at Luke who defended once again. "The Dark Side may make you strong sooner but it's weaknesses are much greater than of the Light Side." Luke responded as he then blocked yet another strike from Rey, Although she had enough of this nonsense. Using the Force, she picked up Luke by his torso unable to move as he was held up from the air by an invisible hand that held him by the scruff of his neck. Rey took a deep breath as with all of her strength she sent Luke straight through the golden entrance to the factory before she then walked in after him. The Skywalker crashed against the floor, his landing not catching the attention of the droid workers as red sparks launched across the air like rain from the wielding that was going on. Luke stood up quickly and clutched onto his Lightsaber using the Force to try and discover where Rey was. His closed eyes allowed him to concentrate on the direction of this foe until he opened his eyes wide as he shouted: "Found You!" Rey attempted a powerful strike from the sky, swinging downwards towards Luke's scalp. The Skywalker blocked the attack by pushing her attack away with an upward slash, making Rey drop her guard against the strike. Luke extended his hand which was momentarily responded by a droid being ripped from the floor, with the strength of Zeus. With the speed of lighting - Luke flung the droid towards the undefended Rey. ''Crash!'' The sheer force of the impact was enough to send Rey scrambling, Her scream of pain was followed by her body slamming against the metal floor below. Rey was quick to stand up as she then suddenly used the force to pick up all the droids and flung them at Luke. Sure Luke was able to dodge and slash away a few droids but soon he was overwhelmed, stunning him from the pain. Smoke surrounded the Skywalker as he clutched his face in pain before suddenly he was rushed by Rey, who instead of wielding a Lightsaber she was packing a large staff to her side. With every bit of her strength - Rey smashed Luke across the head with a powerful strike making him nearly fall to his knee, Before sending him stumbling from an upward bash. Skywalker's Lightsaber disengaged as he held his weapon desperately, But Rey engaged her foe with a flurry of stabs against Luke's chest, her hands and the javelin becoming streaks of light from the speed in which she had been attacking at. Rey landed one last strike against Luke's cranium sending him to the floor due to the sheer pain. Rey relaxed as she stood over the knocked down Luke Skywalker as he tried to stay conscious, his splitting headache that felt like it was beating like a hear kept him on the floor. She clutched onto the staff, just in case that Skywalker would just jump up and spring a powerful counter-attack. Rey suddenly fished out a blaster gun from her side and aimed it down at Luke. The rival of Kylo Ren kept her shaking hand steady as she was ready to shoot down the Jedi. Skywalker lay limp as if he had died from that smack to the head and just before Rey could fire her shot into the downed Luke's head, finishing him for good. Luke practically jumped to life as he smacked Rey's hand with his cybernetic appendage causing the blaster to launch right out of her grasp, The sheer pain of being smacked in the hand by basically a hunk of metal nearly crippled the upcoming Jedi's speech, unable to even make a whimper of pain. Luke then followed up his attack with a kick to the chest. Rey huffed in pain as she skidded on her back across the floor before with speed and agility of a cat, She rolled from her back to her feet, wielding her blue Lightsaber with both of her hands, with gritted teeth she activated the weapon. Luke pulled his Lightsaber from the floor and without a second thought he activated it as well, the two charged at each other at top speeds. Rey taking the first strike only to miss as Luke ducked underneath the strike and took a stance behind the off-guard, pressing his own attack onto the stunned Rey. Turning around with the speed to probably catch a bullet, Rey deflected the slash causing flashes of green and blue light to illuminate the darkroom like fireworks as their strikes made them advance further and further down the dark hallway. While Luke may have been landing some good hits he wasn't going full-on the offensive as he mostly focused on the defensive, blocking each of Rey's strikes. While Rey was doing the exact opposite tactic. ---- ''(Further Down the Factory Hallway)'' '''(Cue: Duel of the Fates) Strikes rang out across the narrow hallway, as orange lines were burnt across the metal walls and the ceiling like decorations. Luke jumped across the wall and landed behind Rey, Swinging a downward slash towards the newest Jedi's head, She blocked the strike and with her palm extended once again she tried to use the Force to launch Luke away, But Luke stayed firm as he smashed his feet into the floor making him skid slower than a snail. Luke then extended his hand using the same power as Rey... Boom! The invisible forces that felt like tornado winds smashing against each other at speeds of motorbikes created a powerful shockwave that sent the two Force Users flying across the hallway at insane speeds. Rey stopped herself as she then winced in agony as she took her stance once again, And while Luke was distracted with his pain, Rey pulled out her blaster pistol and aimed it at the stunned Skywalker and fired three rapid shots that raced towards him. Luke saw this and raised his Lightsaber before taking the red bolts out of existence with rapid slashes that were so fast that his hands and his weapon looked like grey and green blurs. Rey jumped against the wall to her side before once again equipping her staff and with all her might she smacked it downwards towards Luke's direction, The Skywalker reacted quickly as he then sidestepped the attack with ease before cutting the staff in half causing the two pieces to fall to the floor. "Uh oh!" Rey mumbled only to be stabbed right in the side making her shout in pain before equipping her Lightsaber again, And with all her might she slashed at Luke's chest making him stumble as he clutched the large paper-thin wound that dragged across his shoulder to his hip. Before Luke could react Rey had punched him in the face sending him skidding to the other side of the hallway just in front of a door. Rey leapt at Luke, Attempting to tear the son of Anakin in half. Thankfully, Skywalker jumped away from the slash allowing the door to fall in two pieces allowing the sunlight to drown out the darkness of the hallway. While Rey was covering her eyes thanks to the fact that they had gotten used to the darkness. Luke roared as he kicked Rey in the stomach causing her to tumble across the white sand-like material, The newest Jedi pushed herself up from the ground clutching at her shoulder while glaring at the rapidly approaching Luke. W.I.P! Results Category:Blog posts Category:The Irish VS Writer/ The Sayain Jedi Category:The Irish VS Writer's Blog Series Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Sword Duel Category:Disney themed Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle